


Untitled

by ChocolateCoveredPortals



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredPortals/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredPortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oracle Turret and Weighted Companion Cube make friends. [ONESHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the summer of 2012 in the hospital.

The Oracle Turret sat on the catwalk. He didn't know why he called himself the Oracle Turret. He also didn't know why he referred to himself in the third person.

He had no concept of time, so he wasn't sure how long he had been here, since the dark-haired lady in the orange jumpsuit had placed him there.

He knew he was different.

The Boss Lady wanted all the turrets to shoot at people. But the Oracle Turret was different. He told them stories. The humans never understood.

The Boss Lady didn't like that he didn't shoot at people. He had been in a tube leading to an incinerator when there was a large explosion and everything stopped. For a long time, he sat in that tube. There was nobody to tell stories to.

Then the tubes started back up. He had been dropped on a Turret Redemption Line until the dark-haired lady had saved him.

Now he sat on the catwalk.

Through the veins of the facility, the Oracle Turret could hear a new voice in charge. It wasn't the Boss Lady. This new voice was calling someone fat and adopted, but these words were meaningless to him.

There were crashes and explosions and the new voice sounded angry. Overhead, a tube broke. A cube fell out.

The Oracle Turret had seen cubes before, in the testchambers. This cube was different. This cube had hearts on the side. It was also scorched all over, as though it had fallen into a fire.

He liked this cube.

"Hello?" he said, quietly. "I'm different."

The Heart-Cube didn't respond. But she also didn't laugh at him. Sometimes the testsubjects would laugh at him when he tried to tell them stories. It made him sad.

The dark-haired lady hadn't laughed at him. She had listened to his stories, before leaving him behind on the catwalk.

"Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the earth and pecked by birds." Oracle Turret liked that story.

The Heart-Cube sat there, listening, as the Oracle Turret told her stories. Then she began to sing.

More time passed. There were more explosions and a loud whooshing noise and then the Boss Lady's voice was back in charge.

Maintenance robots came and separated the two. The Oracle Turret found himself with two other turrets in front of a door.

The door opened. The dark-haired lady stood there. The Oracle Turret remembered her.

The Oracle Turret began to sing. He sang the song the Heart-Cube had been singing. Then the other turrets began to sing as well and the dark-haired lady went up.

Several minutes later, the Heart-Cube went up. The Oracle Turret somehow knew she was going to be with the dark-haired lady.

"Goodbye," he said. He would miss her.


End file.
